


Interruptions

by obsessedsophie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, Making Out, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedsophie/pseuds/obsessedsophie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader plays "Super Smash Bros Brawl" with TFW in the bunker and eventually things get just a little heated with Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt on smut. (I'm not a native english speaker, so if you find mistakes, please tell me!)

"You stupid idiot!" you yell as Sam's Ike pushes your Shiek off the ground, so that your character falls into the endless extents of "Super Smash Bros Brawl". When you look at him sitting next to you, he has a big grin on his face, but only looks at the screen. You realize that your three lives are gone now - each of them taken by none other than your ruthless boyfriend Sam Winchester. 

With a sigh, you lean your head on his shoulder, put your controller on the couch next to you and watch the game. Ike is fighting brutally against Dean's character, who of course, chose the athletic and sexy, yet good fighter Zero Suit Samus. Pikachu is just standing on the other side of the screen, sometimes turning right or left. You look at Cas, who is sitting bent forward on the edge of the couch, the controller in his hands, probably trying to figure out what's going on.

You've been living in the bunker for a while now, sharing a room with Sam. Although you didn't know that monsters even existed before the Winchesters saved you from one, you still know how to use google. So now you're basically a hunter trainee with focus on research work. 

"Where am I?" Cas mumbles and you realize his character is dead, just like yours. "Come on, Cas, let's go prepare some food. This might take a while." you add with a grin towards the brothers. They don't even notice you and Cas leaving the room. 

In the kitchen, Cas starts to brew coffee out of habit and you take the freshly baked apple pie out of the oven.  
"Dean is going to be very happy." Cas comments when he sees the pie.  
"Oh, let's just hope he will be busy eating for a while." you smile. Whenever you and Sam wanted to have just a little alone time, Dean always came bursting into the room with some work that had to be done  _immediately._  Cas just nods with a blank face, but you didn't expect him to understand the hint.

You are just putting the last plate onto the table, when a smiling Sam and a frowning Dean enter the kitchen. You grin, kiss your boyfriend on the cheek and congratulate him on his win. Dean's face brightens up, too, as soon as he sees the table.

"Pie!" he exclaims and sits down with twinkling eyes. He starts eating so fast that you immediately take Sam's hand and lead him out of the room.  
"What, now I don't get any pie?" Sam pouts, but you just smile at him.  
"You get me." you giggle and pull him into your bedroom.

Sam starts to grin, grabs your waist and pulls you to him. You give him a flirtatious smile and put your arms around his neck.   
"We haven't had any alone time in way too long." Sam says and you can feel his hot breath on your nose and mouth.   
"I agree, Mister Winchester. Now how do you suggest we spend the time?"

Sam doesn't answer, but you immediately feel his lips on yours, so you don't really care. He kisses you with passion, telling you he wants more. You dig your hands into his full, brown hair and tug a little on the ends, while his tongue demands entrance. You let it enter your mouth and when your tongues start to move with desire, Sam pushes you against the wall. 

The stone is cold on your back, but the heat of Sam's body makes up for that. There is a fire in his moves that you have wanted way too long. His hands start to travel on your sides and yours slide under his shirt, feeling his perfectly chiseled, muscular back. Sam's hand slide up your thighs and you put your legs around his waist.

You feel him grinning against your mouth, you pinned against the wall but moving with such a passion. His kiss is hard and you moan a little into his mouth.  
"Oh, Y/N!" Sam murmurs and lifts you up, you two stumbling onto the bed together. You land with him on top of you and your bodies fit together perfectly. You get rid of your top and Sam starts kissing the corners of your mouth. Your hands press harder on his back as his kisses trail down your jawline and your neck until he carefully places little bites on your shoulder.

You moan, the desire in you grows and you start unbuttoning Sam's plaid shirt, when suddenly you hear a bang on the door. You don't even have time to do anything, when Dean bursts into the room and shouts: "Sammy!"

With a suppressed moan, Sam exclaims: "I'm busy, dude!" and you sigh.   
"Yeah, I see that, but there's work to do, some angels are killing random people in this exact second."  
Sam closes his eyes and lays back down on you. "I'm sorry, little one." he sighs, when he sees you frown.

"I'll give you two minutes, then you get your butt to the main room. Nice bra, by the way, Y/N." Dean adds with a smirk and Sam throws a pillow at him. Finally, his brother leaves and you sigh.  
"That must have been the most embarrassing thing yet." you say.  
"Just ignore him." Sam murmurs and gets up.  
"Easy for you to say, he didn't see you in your underwear!" you exclaim, shivering from the sudden cold, now that Sam's body wasn't with yours anymore.

Reluctantly you put your top back on and watch your boyfriend pack things in a bag. You decide to keep sitting on the bed and pout. When Sam is done packing he looks at you with his irresistible puppy eyes.

"I'm gonna make it up to you, I swear." he promises, gives you a lingering kiss, that still is way too short, and leaves the room.


End file.
